skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Travelers
This article belongs to '''Thibo, please do not edit without his permission''' Skylanders: Travelers '''is a Skylanders game wich includes the feature to travel to different worlds. Plot Flynn finds a stone at the dump while looking for new parts for his ship, but it turns out it's a magical gem. Eon says that the stone must be brought to some place safe, as humans can't hold it's powers. But what Eon didn't know is that Kaos '''really '''wants that gem. Characters Skylanders Core Skylanders '''Earth * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Magic * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Undead * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Water * Blizzard * TBA * TBA * TBA Fire * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Life * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Tech * Shockwave * TBA * TBA * TBA Air * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Reposed Skylanders Earth * Rocky Roll Bash * Out-The-Ring Terrafin * Shell Breaker Slobber Tooth * Emerald Prism Break Magic * Fire Frenzy Spyro * Copycat Double Trouble * Power Potion Pop Fizz * Bowling Wrecking Ball Undead * Phantom Scythe Grim Creeper * Skullface Ghost Roaster * Double Blades Chop-Chop * Electrified Cynder Water * Overboard Flipwreck * Quick Zap * Shark Smasher Rip Tide * Scuba Dive Gill Grunt Fire * Flame Sword Ignitor * Fire Horn Fryno * Fire Tail Hotdog * Magma Eruptor Life * Big Boom Zook * Fruit Fight Camo * Invisible Stealth Elf * Slingshot Shroomboom Tech * Headshot Trigger Happy * Bag O' Bombs Boomer * Missile Master Chopper * Laser Point Drobot Air * Blow-Up Popthorn * Fun Flight Fling Kong * Rainbow Whirlwind * Fly-Away Jet-Vac Characters * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Sparx * Dr. Bubbles * Diggs * Captain Dreadbeard * Ghostly * Snuckles * Arbo * Eon * Snouth * Octavius * Persephone * Weasly * Rex * Granny Mabu * Rhy * Auric * Bobby * Gurglefin * Chung-Li * Sweet Tooth Possible Characters(They Might Be Taken Out) * Buzz * Tessa * Brock * Nort * Rizzo * Norticus * Gigantus * Rizzopolus * Ermit * Seraphina * Hatterson * Batterson * Mags * T-Bone * Blobbers * Rufus * Tuk * Gorm * Whiskers * Chieftess * Snagglescale * Willowbark * Wheellock * Sharpfin * Avril * Elly * Fizzy * Duff * Da Pinchy * Flam Bam * Verl Villains Earth * Glumshanks * Bomb Shell * Boulderpede * Slobber Trap Tech * Dr. Krankcase * Cluck * Grinnade * Santa-Claws * Bruiser Cruiser Water * Baron Von Shellshock * Chill Bill * Gulper * Captain Bara Magic * Hocus Pocus * Rage Mage * Painyatta * TBA Life * Sheep Creep * Chompy Mage * Pipsqueak * Cuckoo Clocker * Tussle Sprout * Coati Corn Air * Buzzerbeak * Tae Kwon Crow * TBA * TBA Undead * Wolfgang * Brute * Eye-Five * Ice Scream * Chickenstein Fire * Sabre Grill * TBA * TBA * TBA Kaos * Kaos Trivia * It is unknown if there will be any special Skylanders at the moment. Category:Thibo1102 Category:Games Category:Skylanders: Travelers